


Love Letters

by pippinmctaggart



Series: LOTR Drabbles [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Schmoop, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart





	Love Letters

 

Billy pressed the folded paper into Dom's hand. "Here. I wrote you a love letter."

"You did?" Dom's surprise turned to pleasure. "You wrote me a _letter_."

"I wrote you a _love_ letter."

Dom held it tightly between his palms, fingertips against his lips.

Billy cocked his head. "Aren't you going to read it?"

"Yes. But first I have to absorb this. You. Wrote me. A _letter_."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, Billy, I'm not mocking you. I'm filled with delight. You hate writing letters."

"I do," Billy nodded.

"So why did you write this?"

"Because you love receiving them."


End file.
